


Worlds Apart

by CrowKing



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Descendants (Disney Movies), Game of Thrones (TV), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Crossover, F/M, One Shot, Ramsay is His Own Warning, fluff? as fluff as you can get with Ramsay, non smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2019-08-14 01:26:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16483451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrowKing/pseuds/CrowKing
Summary: You were born in a world filled with magic. He was not.  You were born with two parents who loved you. He was not. Now, he attends the same school as you and wants everything you have--including your life. (THIS SERIES HAS BEEN DISCONTINUED BY THE WRITER.)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Request: I know it’s reaaaaaally weird but um... I can’t stop thinking about that Descendants!AU idea with Ramsay as son Pitch Black (from Rise of the Guardians). When kids from the Isle comes to Auradon Ramsay’s father gives him a task to kill daughter of Queen Elsa and Jack Frost (aka Reader) and he intends to do so until they met and he fall for her. Can you maybe write something about it (smut or not) if it’s ok with you?
> 
> Author’s Notes: this was the weirdest request I have ever received. I liked it and I really wanted to see where it goes. If this takes off, I’ll write more. But for right now, this is only a one shot. I have never seen Descendants or Rise of the Guardians if I made a mistake it is not on purpose.

There were things in this world that belonged together. Flowers to the sun. Magic to a fairy. Girls to their books. The same was said about your parents at their wedding.

A silent storm went on outside Arendelle Castle. The snow and ice settled and froze to the ground creating a foundation that would last the wintry season. Inside Arendelle Castle, another foundation was being built on Christmas Eve. 

The Castle was decorated in thick garlands trimmed with gold. Small trees decorated with the help of the common people stood proud and tall before the main ballroom entrance. Through the doors, many nobles danced and toasted to the newly married couple: Queen Elsa of Arendelle and King Consort Jack Frost. They stood over their reception looking only into each other’s eyes. Both finally have the happy ending they always wanted.

Before he left to do his duty for the night, Santa Claus left one wedding gift to the newly married couple. The Queen opened the golden box to reveal something whimsically wonderful. Two snowflakes crystalized together so they may never part. 

That Christmas was spent by the warm fire together deeply in love. 

The next autumn took over Arendelle with a chill that was rare to the country, but Queen Elsa knew better. You came into the world amidst ice and wind. Like many of the other noble good children, you took on traits of your parents. You had your father’s ice cold blue eyes, but none of his mischievous behavior. You had your mother’s white hair, and both of their talents for the cold.

While Elsa grew up learning to repress her magic, she did not want the same for you. You did not wear any sort of gloves or learned any repression. You learned to make things with your hands. You had free reign to do as you pleased.

This was the norm for most children who grew up in the kingdom of Auradon. Magic was plentiful and free. It was used only for good and there were laws on how to use it. Of course, your parents—who knew the effects of repressing magic—didn’t agree with everything King Adam and Queen Belle had put into order.

Still, they told you everything. From their own experiences of feeling hatred to protecting and defending you when an episode happened because some magic couldn’t be contained.

Then again, there were children who weren’t so lucky to have magic like you did.

There were children who starved without magic. They only knew their own repression. They only knew of their own hatred. There were children who were born whose parents already hated them.   
In the Isle of the Lost, children had parents who had done misdeeds. Misdeeds that had cursed and exiled them to a slum wasteland with little to no magic at all. Of course, there wasn’t much joy here or much of anything. The villains of the world were trapped there surrounded by a barrier spell that none of them could break. A barrier that sucked any magic out of their grasp like taking toys from a toddler.

This case was the same for Pitch Black. Like many of the other villains, he wanted to be rid of this place. He knew he was better than all of the royals and nobles in Auradon. He was much more powerful than them. Still, his loneliness surrounded him like the shadows he hid in. Darkness and a burning chill stuck to the walls when he decided he had enough of it all. 

Pitch Black wanted the world to forget him and fade away. He wanted to rip himself apart. He couldn’t dare live another second on this damn island by himself with no nightmares to create. No minds to torture. His own purpose was gone. How could one live without purpose? How could one live with any kind of will if there was nothing to live for?

Pitch Black started to rip himself apart. Each shred of darkness splat across the floor and hit it with a low thud. More pieces fell to the floor, on the wall, on himself. It decorated his cellar. Different sounds of screams, cries, and low noises haunted his ear. The first sounds he had heard in a month. Must he rip himself apart to hear something? Anything?

Pitch reached into his chest. His heart was in his grasp. It beat low and fast. The more he squeezed it, the more pressure he felt. How wonderful it would be to feel it finally burst. How freeing the whole motion would be. His claws started to pierce his dark organ.

A singular cry stopped him.

It was high like an infant’s cry, but it hurt like listening to nails on the chalkboard. Pitch turned to see a lump on the ground covered in pitch. It cried and cried and cried. As Pitch approached the poor thing, the fetus started to levitate from the ground. Trails of pitch still stuck to the babe as it cried. 

Pitch Black took the babe into his hands. This was not one a dream. This babe was very much real and very much alive. He removed the pitch and tar off the fetus and saw no belly button on him. Just an empty space where a human child would normally have one. His eyes covered in a caul that pulsated and moved.

“You are mine,” was all Pitch Black could say. As soon as he heard his father’s voice, the little nightmare stood quiet. His father knew he was there. His father knew what he was. His teeth were sharp and his hair was an inky black. His breathing was only a ragged gasp as if he struggled to stay alive. 

Pitch waved a hand over his little throat clearing more of the caul and tar away. The tiny thing opened its eyes. Blue. Like the last color you would see when you drowned in the ocean. Pitch clutched his son and piece them both back together bit by bit.

_Dook. Dook. Dook._

Each piece fit back like a puzzle.

_Dook. Dook. Dook._


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one shot was turned into a series project due to my fanbase demand on tumblr. Please enjoy! I realize this is a weird and delightful combination of fandoms. This series is meant to be a celebration of all fandoms involved.

You looked around at your nearly empty room. Things were packed away in trunks and your furniture had been covered with white sheets. It made your eyebrows knit together in concern. You bit your thumbnail over and over.

“Y/N,” you heard your father behind you. The white hairs on the back of your neck stood straight up. 

“Father!”

“Whoa now. Didn’t mean to scare you, sweetheart,” King Consort Jack aged slowly, if even at all. He looked more like your older brother than he did your father. He didn’t don any king’s wear in private. Just a casual blue sweater and pants. He lowered his hands from surrender and stuffed them back into his pants.

“I’m sorry. I’m—

“Nervous. I know,” Jack’s smirk turned into a firm line. “I am too.”

“You are?” You bit your lip down. You knew it. You were going to disappoint your parents at this school. 

“Yes,” Jack admitted. “Your mother and I don’t necessarily agree with other noble children’s parents.”

“Is that why I haven’t met any other nobles outside of our family?” Your father looked you up and down. Yesterday, you were nothing but a wild, white-haired toddler running about Arendelle. Now, you were a teenage girl. Your white hair was neatly braided just like your mother’s. Your navy blue dress was a gift from your dear aunt Anna. You were all grown up in a snap. Jack couldn’t believe where the time had gone.

“Yes. We wanted to protect you from them.” Your father started to pace your room. His voice turned cold. “We don’t share the same ideals. Or morals. I’m nervous that we sheltered you too much. You’ll be in the company of some noble people I hate.”

“Why send me then?”

“Your mother was forced to. We. We were forced to,” Jack leaned against the window, looking outdoors. Your trunks were being loaded into a carriage. “Your aunt, Rapunzel, informed us that Queen Belle expected to see you there this year. We wanted to homeschool you, but she had a point.”

“And the point was?”

“We can’t shelter you like this forever. Your aunt should know more about that than I do.”  
“What about mom? Wasn’t she locked away too? Confined in her room for years?”

“Yes, but Rapunzel was taken. She was forced. She didn’t know any better. Now that Rapunzel has learned of the world and the people, she wishes for you to see the world and experience it. I didn’t like it, but she was right.”

“And if I hate Auradon Prep?”

“You won’t.”

“But what if I do?”

“Then you can run away to your aunt’s home. Rapunzel would be more than happy to have you.”

“I can’t come back?” you choked back a sob and bit your lip.

“It’s time for you to go into the world. You can’t stay here forever and you know that.” Your father wrapped his arms around you tight. Your buried yourself in his chest. One of the safest places in the world. It didn’t feel good. None of this felt good. Jack continued. “You’ll be surrounded by your cousins. You’ll have so many books and classes that you won’t even be homesick. You’re going to make me proud.”

The next afternoon you watched Corona come into view. While you were used to seeing snow and ice cover the grounds, you watched your carriage go over street bumps while inhabitants sold wares on the streets. Each one was happy and friendly just like home, but they enjoyed the warm sun. Green hills are rich soil covered most of the mountain and then you arrived at the palace steps. Your cousin, Fredrick, was there to greet you on the steps.

He took mostly after his father, Eugene. His dashing brown hair and smolder got him the attention of many, many girls. He was a bit of a flirt and very popular among other nobles. He flourished in social circles, but he preffered certain company. Fredrick claimed you as his favorite cousin

“Y/N!” he gleefully shouted, running down the steps to you. You jumped out of your carriage and into your cousin’s arms. His strength showed in how tight he hugged you.

“Freddy!” you hugged him back. He set you down and took your arm.

“I’m so happy you’re here! Ugh, Auradon Prep needs more people like you. I’m so excited that all of us get to leave in a week! Together as a family!”

“All of us?” you questioned. Then you remembered. Your other cousins. Anna’s twins. Navi and Link. The whole family was here to leave for Auradon Prep with you. Maybe you were overthinking everything. You saw the twins running at you from a distance. Boarding school wouldn’t be so bad after all.

\---XX---

Ramsay Bolton held the invitation in his hands. The envelope’s broken seal was the royal rose. It was thick and held a potentially big change in his future.

“The experiment with the four children was successful,” Pitch Black spoke from his chair. “They have invited all of the children from this Isle to be educated with the rest.”

“And what if I don’t want to go?” Ramsay spat. 

“Oh, you’re going. You should be more grateful,” Pitch stood up. “Some boys wait eleven years locked in a cupboard to have a chance to go away to a school like this.” Ramsay rolled his eyes.

“And learn magic from those who took it from us?”

“You’ll be learning how to defeat them. Do you think the other children are wasting their time?”

“I know some of them turned good,” Ramsay chuckled. “They’re pathetic.”

“You’re not like them. You know what’s important to you. You’re going to Auradon Prep to learn everything you can. We’re going to destroy all of them.”

“We?”

“There are others. Other nobles here who understand and are taking advantage of this opportunity. We’ve formed an alliance. You leave in a week. Prepare yourself, my son.” Ramsay left his father’s company and let his fingers run across the walls of his father’s palace. A darkness left his fingers like smoke. There were awful children on this Island. Ramsay smirked at the idea of his new friends destroying every happiness that the good children ever had.

A new nightmare was coming.


	3. Chapter 3

A rusty boat created waves in the green sea. Ramsay peered back at the Isle of the Lost. He saw his home disappear in his eyes, and he felt a strange sense of relief. Looking around, he wasn’t the only one. Other teenagers like him looked on as their home became a dot in the ocean. Leaving home for the first time could create scary feelings. Ramsay ate those fears. He fed on their anxiety and felt excited.

The cold wind whipped up into his face and smelled the sea salt and dead fish. He watched a sea monster swim right under the boat. Of course, the monster did nothing. Ursula saw to that. No harm would come to any of the children by sea. She had her own children as did other villains on the isle. 

A pair of red-headed cousins waited for Ramsay in the middle of the boat. He looked them over as he walked towards them. He remembered their crooked smiles and freckled faces. Ramsay hadn’t seen the Stabbington cousins for years. Puberty have done them well. They grew into their large feet. Both of them were equally as muscular. 

“Gentlemen,” Ramsay smiled. “It’s been a while.”

“It has,” said one.

“Years even,” said the other.

“My father informed me that I may have allies in my mission to destroy Auradon from the inside.”

“You do.”

“They’re everywhere.”

“Who am I looking for?” Ramsay started looking around. He noted pirate children, brandishing their swords. Hunters and their guns. And a girl whose dark skin stood out to him. He remembered her. “Scarlet. Is she with us?”

“Of course.”

“Who else?”

Of course. He didn’t have to think on it for too long at all. Scar had been shamed and put to death before he could even see his granddaughter. Her eyes were wild. Her natural hair whipped in the wind. If there was anyone who wanted revenge on Auradon, it was Scarlet. 

Ramsay took a longer look around the boat. Clayton’s son had a golden rifle he swore was enchanted and never missed its target. The Queen of Hearts had a daughter. Her long black hair and perfect smile made Ramsay’s stomach flip. He could walk over to her and introduce himself. They were more than classmates. They were allies. He took a step forward and then one the cousins called for his attention.

“Land already?” the first said.

“That’s weird.”

“It’s magic. They can make a boat ride last minutes if they wanted to. Look at the water. It’s blue, isn’t it?” Ramsay spat. His eyes watched the land come closer to him with distaste. 

“He’s right.”

“Still weird.”

“I already hate this place,” Ramsay rolled his eyes. “I can’t wait to take magic away from these privileged asses. Look who they sent to greet us.”

“Butlers? Maids?”

“No, wizards.” The second cousin set down his pair of binoculars. He couldn’t see them, but he fed off their fear. Both of them felt nervous of who was on the boat. They only had to deal with four teenagers from the Isle of the Lost. Now, they were tasked to deal with them all. 

“They’re scared. Both of them.” Ramsay laughed. 

“Scared? Wouldn’t you know, Babadook?” Clay said. A group of other teenagers behind him. They watched Ramsay waiting for something. As if he could turn to smoke in moments. Ramsay turned back to the wizards.

“You’re going to need to hide that. They’ll take away every weapon you have,” Ramsay explained.

“This is a golden rifle. How do you think I’ll hide it?” Clay hunted anything he could shoot. Animals. People. If it had a heartbeat, he could stop it. “I don’t suppose you’re planning on tricking them?”

Ramsay shook his head.

“You are planning on tricking them?” Clay cocked his brow.

“You can’t be serious,” Scarlet leaned into the conversation. Ramsay smelled the blood on her. Good, she just ate.

“I am.”

“How?” Clay asked.   
“This boat will reach the magic line soon. Magic doesn’t start on their land. It starts in their waters so the mermaids and sea creatures are free to roam and be happy. Once this boat crosses, I’ll have my abilities in full effect, not muted like they are on the island.”

“You’re a madman, Babdook,” Clay’s rich English accent sung through the girls’ ears. “I like it.”

“What are you going to do? Hide our stuff?” Scarlet asked. Ramsay shook his head.

“Wait,” he said.

The group of malicious teenagers waited patiently as the boat pushed forward. Ramsay pushed up his sleeves, revealing runes written across them. His father gave him a week to prepare. And prepare he did. The Isle of the Lost had little to no magic. It was taken away from the villains, but not necessarily their children. 

Pitch Black had no power on the Isle, but he did have knowledge. Pitch provided Ramsay with every book he could during his childhood. Detailing old magic and ancient rituals. If Ramsay was going to learn magic one day, he needed to learn the history and origins. 

Pitch Black gave Ramsay one week to prepare for his journey and stay at Auradon. Ramsay had everything he needed at his fingers. The dark runes melted off his skin and into the sea. Everyone watched as a darkness surrounded the wizards. They batted it away and yelped at the sudden sight. Darkness thickened and swallowed them until it faded away.

Ramsay confidently walked up to the pair of wizards. One had a clipboard and the other had their specter glowing. The same darkness was trapped inside.

“Good morning,” Ramsay greeted. “Ramsay Black, known as the Babadook.”

The first wizard nodded and shoved Ramsay along. He winked at Clay. Clay stepped up the pair of wizards. He noticed their eyes were faded. They had lost all of their color. Clay tightened his grip on the rifle.

“Clay, son of Clayton the Hunter.”

The second wizard made a checkmark on their clipboard and shoved Clay through. He smiled at Ramsay. His plan worked.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! Fourth chapter! What do we think so far?

Freddy squeezed your hand tight twice, like a heartbeat. The twins, Navi and Link, looked at you with concern. Auradon Prep was only minutes away and you looked like you were dying of the plague. Your skin was pale. Sweat collected on your pale blue dress. You weren’t like the rest of your cousins.

All of you possessed magic in some sort of way. Navi and Link had twin telepathy. They couldn’t read other people’s minds, but they could have hours of conversations in their heads. This talent led them to gossip and judge people more behind their back since no one could read their minds. Frederick possessed his mother’s magic healing touch. To many people, this was a rare and sought after talent which was why he was incredibly popular.

Although your parents passed down their talents to you, you took more after your mother. You were afraid of yourself. You played outside and saw a rabbit bounce across the courtyard. You chased after it until a spark flew from your hands. You witnessed your own magic bring death to the poor rabbit. It had turned to solid ice. You learned two things that day. One, you were powerful and your powers could mean death. Two, you would never use your powers to kill or harm anyone. 

After years being in comfortable solitude, you were now being forced to interact with your own peers. To your cousins, it brought them happiness to be at school with you. To you, well, you would rather die than suffer through your social anxiety.

“It’s alright,” Freddy reassured you. “Navi will be your roommate. Both of you could head straight there and nobody would be the wiser.”

“Are you sure?” you asked. You eyed out the window to see the grand castle grounds stretching around. Students arrived in carriages and donned their best wear. Noble children, like you, had beautiful trunks and boxes carried for them to their designated rooms. 

The crowd of students grew and grew and your felt the walls of the carriage shutting you inside, waiting to crush you.

“Y/N. I promise it’ll be okay,” Navi reached out. Wisps of her read hair peeked out from her hat. She smiled and all of her freckles smiled with her. It made you calm. For now.

The carriage pulled up to the entrance gates of Auradon Prep. Your eyes took in King Adam’s old castle. The size of it must have been four times bigger than Arendelle. You watched a girl shout from a window and laughter from below followed after that. Two boys chased each other in front of you. Fire dragons played between them. 

“I don’t like this,” you said. Navi curled her arm around you.

“We’ll go to our room. All we have to do this is check-in with registration. They have our keys. Do you think you can wait in line?” When you nodded, your followed your first cousin inside the lobby of the castle. You sighed when you saw the line ahead of you. You had a long wait.

Outside the castle, the new students from the Isle started to arrive. The same two boys that were chasing each other tripped in midair and fell on their faces. The fire dragons sizzled in the air. A boom of laughter followed. Before the boys could say anything, another pair of boys grabbed their collars.

“Oh no,” one Stabbington cousin said.

“Fresh meat,” the other smiled. The victim swore he saw a bug crawling in his bully’s teeth. The boys screamed and tried to get away from the pair. Soon enough, chaos unfolded on the grounds of Auradon Prep. The first four came under fire by their archenemies and retreated. Clay brandished his rifle in any ‘good’ child’s face if they looked at him wrong. Scarlet bared her teeth at Simba’s daughter for cussing her out.

While students clashed on the grounds, Ramsay disappeared like smoke. He looked at them all like they were squalling idiots. The castle had been grander and better than anything he had ever lived in. His father had a castle, but it decayed and died when all of the magic had left the Isle. 

He found himself filling up with anger.

How dare these people live like this while everyone else suffered? How good did they have it? His father was right. These people needed their ass handed to them. He watched a blonde walk down the stairs. Ramsay snapped his fingers and watched the boy stop in his tracks. His eyes widened and he cussed and screamed as he ran the opposite direction. Ramsay looked at the stairway window to find gigantic spiders crawling inside.

“Pathetic,” Ramsay rolled his eyes. 

Ramsay travelled silently like a shadow inside the walls of the castle. He passed by teachers working in their offices. He slithered inside the library. Anyone who crossed his path, he saw their worst fear. Spiders, snakes, clowns, shadow people, bees and bugs. The list continued. He found weakness in his strongest professors before he even met them. 

“I really don’t like this. Can I just go back to the carriage?” 

Ramsay’s ears perked up when he heard the voice. It sounded so wonderfully and deliciously innocent. His eyes landed on you. A girl in a pretty pale blue dress and white hair braided behind her who held onto her cousin like it was a matter of life or death. Ramsay smiled like he had an awful idea.

“What are you scared of?” he muttered. A shadow travelled from his fingers to your feet. You felt something crawling on your leg. You ignored it by scratching your dress tights, thinking you were only itchy. Then, something appeared in the corner of your eye.   
Something there. Waiting. Breathing in your ear. You turned your head to see the dead rabbit, half-thawed out, crawling to you. You could hear its weakened, shaky breathing in your ears. Its paws were black from the frostbite. It left tiny bloody paw prints on the marble ground.

You shrieked and sent icicles in the dead rabbit’s direction. Some of your ice ricocheted on the pillars and walls. It sent the line in chaos. Students ducked and shielded each other while your ice frozen parts of the castle. You kept screaming until your cousin wrapped her arms around you, strapping your arms down. You sent more ice down to the ground. 

Navi and you slipped on the ground. She held your face.

“Y/N! It’s allright! You’re allright! Stop it!” she yelled at you. You snapped out of the trance. You breathed out as if you tasted air for the first time.

“What-what happened?” you breathed hard. “It was right there! Didn’t you see it? It was right there!”

Ramsay hid among the shadow of one of the pillars you hit. He touched the hard, cold ice. His fingers felt the smoothness of the ice.

“Well, well, well,” the Babadook smiled. His pointed teeth showed in his smile. “You’re very interesting, aren’t you?”


	5. Chapter 5

That night you held yourself hostage in your room shared with Navi. The dormitory was much different than what you had back home. You had all of the rooms to yourself. Here, you shared space. It closed in slowly on you like the anxiety this morning. You were going to place a call to Rapunzel in the morning. There’s no way you can go to school here after what happened today.

You held the pillow tight to yourself and tried not to think of all of the negative words your peers were saying behind your back. Freak. Witch. Evil thing. It wasn’t the names that scared you. It was the loneliness that followed. No one seemed to understand who you were. Who your parents were. 

Your eyes narrowed on the window. You watched the slow frost branch out on the glass. Each intricate design was unique. It was a slow beauty to watch it fog and blur the window. Then, a shadow passed by. You sat up straight. Your eyes hyper focused on the shadow person now sitting on Navi’s bed. A familiar mantra came to mind. 

“It’s not real. None of it is real.”

“I’m afraid I am,” said a voice. The darkness answered back. 

“Navi. This isn’t funny.”

“I’m not Navi.” You froze on the spot. You could feel your shaky breath and your hands warmed despite how badly you wanted them to stay cold. You needed weapons. You needed the cold to defend yourself. “I’m not here to hurt you.”

“What do you want?” you reached to your lamp. The figure stiffened. “Oh? You don’t like the light, do you?”

“If you promise you won’t turn that on, I promise you no harm. Is that a deal, clever witch?” the boy spat like his voice was poisonous. You kept your hand near the lamp, and relief washed over your anxiety once more. 

“What do you want?” you asked again.

“Tell me about yourself.”

“You came here for a conversation?”

“I came here for information. You’re the one who caused all the hullabaloo, right?”

“If you’re here to mock me, then go ahead. See if I care.”

The shadow boy shook his head and chuckled. “No, you’re misunderstanding me. I told you. I’m here for information. What made you do that? Why are you afraid of bunnies?”

“How do you know that?” You stood up and walked forward towards the opposite side of the room. Navi’s bed was a bit unkempt, but all of her things were put away unlike yours. The shadowy figure stood up as well, meeting your enthusiasm to find out who you were. He seemed more curious about you than everyone else here.

“I know a lot of things, Princess. Is it cold where you’re from?”

He tried intimidating you, but you were smart. He knew you were a princess, sure, but you weren’t one of the popular ones. You’ve been in hiding this whole time. 

“You’re not from here. You’re from the Island with the rest of the awful ones.” You saw a smile in the void.

“Oh yes. I’m one of those awful ones. You know what I can do?”

“No. Show me.”

“I already have.”

The realization hit you like a winter storm. It hurt and twisted in your throat. Words were not easy to come by, but your eyes stayed on his. 

“It was you. You showed me that. That poor, dead thing. Why? What do you want?”

“Tell me about your magic.”

“Go away.”

“I’m not leaving until you tell me.”

“You really are awful.” Your face cringed at the present company. “Why should I tell you anything? I don’t trust you and I don’t know who you are.”

“Babadook. My proper name is Ramsay. Your turn.”

“Y/N of Arendelle. I’m—

“Arendelle? You’re the Cold One.”

“What? What do you mean?”

“On the Isle of the Lost, sometimes we speak code. We use different names for people. I’ve heard about you. You’re stormborn cold. You have your parents’ powers, just as I have my father’s.” Ramsay explained.

“What about your mother?” you asked.

“Never had one,” Ramsay’s fingers brushed over ta handle on Navi’s dresser. “As you can imagine, I haven’t had a lot.”

“So what do you want with me then? You keep not answering that question.” Your patience grew thin. The boy who pranked you earlier demanded your company and asked you questions for what? So he could stroke his ego?

“Some other time. I have to leave now.” He started for the window, but before you could protest your cousin came back into the room and turned her lamp on. She chewed on a sweet cupcake.

“Why are you sitting in the dark? You don’t like the dark. Your things! Why haven’t you unpacked yet?”

“I’m going back home. I can’t be here—

“So you had an embarrassing moment today. Psh! Your cousin is the most popular guy here. Freddy will fix everything. I will kick ass if one person comes up to you and—Yeah. It was only a moment. Please stay. I was really excited to have you here. Someone who can finally understand me when Freddy takes too long—

\--doing his hair!” you finished the sentence and giggled with your cousin. Both of you turned to your boxes and unpacked them one by one. Slowly, your things found their place. Your dorm no longer looked like a stack of boxes in a corner, but a home.

Outside, Ramsay roamed the grounds freely. He never felt such freedom in his life. The air he breathed was clean. The trees and grass were healthy. He looked up to see real stars in the night sky. The sky wasn’t this inspiring at home. Home was green and murky and dark. Here, he could see the moon. The moon?! She was so big. Her moonlight guided Ramsay around the school grounds. How beautiful she was. 

And how ungrateful those brats were for spending their time inside, instead of looking up at the sky. They didn’t know what they had. Ramsay was going to take it from them. The Cold One proved how powerful she was. He could gather others. Pretend to be their friends. Have them turn on their own. Have them scared of one another.

He looked back up at the window where she was. Lights were on, but not much movement. He would remember where Y/N’s window was. 

“The Cold One,” he said aloud. “My father told me you were much scarier. Then again, you do have a bite to you, don’t you ice witch? I wonder what you’re really hiding.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back from hiatus! Let me know what you think!


	6. Chapter 6

School started off with several people squealing and yelling at each other. Gilrs threw arms around one another. Guys tackled and laughed with each other as they headed to class. Everyone was so excited to see each other again, and you wished you cousin didn’t talk you into staying. 

“Does everyone have to be this loud?” you asked Link. He chewed on sausage and eggs. His shrug told you he didn’t care about it as much as you did. A tap on your shoulder made you flinch and turn on your favorite cousin, Freddy. It wasn’t long before you realized you were threatening poor Freddy with a butter knife.

“Whoa! Hey! Good morning!” Freddy held up his hands. “Heard about your hiccup yesterday. Are you ok?”

“Yeah, it’s…a long story,” you looked down at your shoes. Freddy touched your shoulder and threw his arm around you. He lowered his voice, so no one could hear him.

“Did anyone bully you?”

“Yes…no…maybe?” 

“Maybe? Who?” Freddy was a lot more like his father than he’d like to admit. He always claimed he had an excitable, likeable personality like his mother. Then, darker moments happened. His eyes would narrow. His ears would listen, and he became the starving thief his father was. “Did they hurt your feelings? What did they say?”

You grabbed Freddy’s arm and dragged him out of the dining hall. 

“It wasn’t anyone you knew. I think he was just curious.”

“He?!” Freddy responded.

“Well, I mean, that’s what he told me last night.”

“Last night?! In your room? Alone?!” Freddy ran his fingers through his hair. “Name. Now.”

“He wasn’t doing anything wrong.”

“How did he get into your room?! There’s magic to keep the boys and girls separated. Boys cannot enter girls’ dormitories. And vice versa. I would know. I tried.”

“I don’t know. He broke in?” You took a long look at your cousin. His eyebrow twitched. His body was so completely stiff that you were almost afraid you broke him. 

“A guy broke into your room last night. Telling you he was curious about you, and you’re defending him?”

“I just don’t want Ramsay to get in trouble, ok? I don’t want anyone to get—

“Ramsay? That’s a name. Oh, that’s a name,” your cousin took right off. Classes were starting soon. He couldn’t go after the fucker now, but it could wait. Fredrick didn’t find popularity in one day. It took slow, grimy work. Freddy walked towards the end of the athletic hallway. 

Normal schools don’t have Viking teams. Some had sailing, but not Viking teams. Freddy loved the sea more than he liked land. Perhaps, he liked to escape it all and forget he was royal. Or maybe it was his friends that he could relax around. Or maybe he enjoyed the power trip he had as Captain of the Viking team. 

“Gentlemen,” he addressed them. They leaned against their lockers and waited for Freddy. What kind of loyal crew would leave without their captain? He adjusted his varsity jacket. “We have a problem.” 

“Is it we don’t have history together?” one of them said. “Because I was just gonna copy off whoever sat next to me.”

“No. Some guy broke into my cousin’s room last night,” Freddy bit his lip. “Not Navi. Y/N.”

“What the hell?” 

“It’s one of them. Those fucking kids. From the Isle? Find me a guy named Ramsay. I wanna talk to him.” Freddy wasn’t a bully by any means. Of course, he had power and fame. He had wealth and titles. He had an entire group of viking-sized men behind him. Freddy never bullied anyone. His mother taught him better than that.

But, his father taught him to defend his family.

When Freddy started his 3rd class of the day, he sat next to his beloved cousin, Y/N. Her white hair was pulled back into a ponytail. It swung and it reminded Freddy of how badly he wanted white hair. So, one Christmas, Y/N froze it for him. His icicle hair stood up and broke off when you tugged on it. His parents thought his new hairdo was punishment enough.

“I’m really glad you’re here,” Freddy said. “This place is so boring without you.”

“Says the guy who’s the almost king of the school,” Y/N shot back. The professor took role while everyone settled in.

“Ramsay? Do you have a title? A last name?” the professor called out. Freddy and Y/N shot up and looked wherever the professor was looking. His hair was black. His eyes were blue. It would be normal, if Ramsay wasn’t looking back at the pair. His eyes didn’t meet the professor’s. His eyes met yours and your cousin’s. 

“Just Ramsay, Professor. However, if you wish to have a title, where I come from they also call me, Prince of Darkness.”

“Oh, give me a break,” Freddy scoffed. You wanted to laugh, but then you heard something in your head.

“Can I see you again or is your cousin going to kill me first?” his voice echoed in your head. You looked back at him to see his stare never leaving your face. You always thought that a boy gazing upon a girl was romantic, but Ramsay stared at you intensely. 

“You can read minds?”

“Sometimes. I’m not very good at it.”

“You’re doing it right now!”

“This isn’t reading your mind. I’m talking to you, idiot.”

“Don’t call a Princess an idiot,” you narrowed your eyes at him. He chuckled and kept his eye contact.

“You’re very different than most Princesses,” Ramsay said, and for a moment, you felt color rush to your cheeks. 

“Well, you’re just like every other boy. Isle of the Lost or not,” you thought. 

“Ms. Y/N? Did you hear my question?” the professor called out. You snapped your attention back to reality. Your eyes could see things clearer and your nose caught a whiff of someone’s snack. Weird. 

“I-I’m sorry,” you apologized.

“It’s alright. I was just saying new students often feel overwhelmed entering into the school year,” the professor leaned on his desk. “I know I did, but I often found comfort in our library. Queen Belle curated and restored much of it herself. It’s made to be a comforting place and a place to find every answer you could ever need. It’s a safe place for those who need it.” 

Something inside you told you he was right, and that message wasn’t just for everyone. After class, you stayed behind. You tried to get a better look at your new professor. He had been so nice, you’d wondered if he was actually royalty or not. The professor had round glasses and a mop of light brown hair. He looked more noodle than human. A stack of books was on his desk. Three different books on the City of Atlantis. 

“Uhm, professor?” you said aloud, clutching your books. “Where could one find the library? I don’t think I know my way around yet.”

“It’s on the first floor. You’ll find it easily, trust me,” he smiled your way for a moment. His eyes turned back to the board while he jotted notes for the next class.

“Thank you, Professor…

“Professor Thatch. Milo Thatch. Welcome to Auradon Academy, Ms Y/N.”


End file.
